Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is the second (first in Australia) 2015 Thomas and Friends special. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Emily *Daisy *Salty *Marion *Skiff *Victor *Bertie *Cranky *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (The Pack) *Kevin *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *The Blond Haired Girl *Sodor Brass Band (band leader speaks only) *Rocky (does not speak) Characters Introduced * Ryan * Bert * Rex * Mike * Sailor John * The Divers * Captain Calles (speaks only in German dub) Locations *Anopha Quarry *Arlesburgh *Arlesburgh Harbour *Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line *Arlesburgh Junction *Brendam Docks *Coastal Cliffs *Ffarquhar *Knapford *The Little Western *Tidmouth Sheds *Thomas' Branch Line *Sodor Steamworks *The Windmill *Harwick (mentioned) *Sodor Museum (mentioned) *Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) Cast UK *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, Bert, Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Rob Rackstraw as Toby *Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Daisy, Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Olivia Colman as Marion *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *John Hurt as Sailor John *Steve Kynman as Duck and Jack *Nathan Clarke Brown as Alfie *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Matt Wilkinson as Kevin *Tom Stourton as Rex *Tim Whitnall as Mike and Oliver *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Bedella as Victor US *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James *Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon and Kevin *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Keith Wickham as Bert, Salty, Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Bedella as Victor *Olivia Colman as Marion *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan *John Hurt as Sailor John *Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and Daisy *David Menkin as Jack *Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff *Steve Kynman as Duck *Tom Stourton as Rex *Nathan Clarke Brown as Alfie *Glenn Wrage as Cranky *Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator and Mike Bonus Features US/UK *We Make A Team Together music video *Never Overlook A Little Engine music video *Guess Who? puzzles - Ryan, Bert, Rex and Mike, Skiff and Donald and Douglas Trivia *"The Great Treasure Hunt" and "The Legend of the Lost Treasure" were both working titles for this film. *This special marks the first of a lot of things and returns: **The first appearance of the Small Railway, its engines and the Thin Clergyman in the television series. **Donald and Douglas' first appearances since the twelfth season and their first appearances in full CGI. **Daisy's first appearance in full CGI, her first appearance since Calling All Engines!, and her first speaking role since the fourth season. **Alfie's first appearance in full CGI, his first appearance since the twelfth season and his first speaking role since The Great Discovery. **Oliver's first appearance in full CGI, his first appearance since The Great Discovery and his first speaking role since Jack and the Pack. **Max and Monty's first appearances in full CGI, and their first appearance together since The Great Discovery and Max or Monty's first appearances since the twelfth season. **Farmer Trotter's first appearance since the sixteeenth season. **Jack's first appearance since King of the Railway **The first (and only) appearance of Sailor John (until the twenty-first season). **The first special in which engines sing an original song. **Toby, Diesel, Victor, Jack, Henrietta and Sodor Brass Band's first appearances in a special since King of the Railway. **Henrietta gets a face for the first time. **Percy, Emily, Rosie, Salty, Kevin and Cranky's first and only appearance in a special. **Mavis' first appearance in a special since Blue Mountain Mystery. **The first time since the fourth season where the production is seen. **The first time since the second season where Donald and Douglas' nameplates on their smokeboxes. **This marks the first appearances of Ryan, Rex, Mike, Bert, Skiff, Captain Calles and The Thin Clegryman. **The first time Duck, Oliver, Daisy, Oliver the Excavator and the band leader speak in a special. **The first time Sodor Meusem is mentioned since the ninth season. **The first time the tropical island is shown. **The first time Harwick is mentioned on the television series. **The first time Aresburgh and Aresburgh Harbour appear in a special and the first time since the third season to feature them. **This is the first time Duck and Oliver have their speaking roles in a special, although they previously did not speak from Tale of the Brave. **This is the first time Donald, Douglas, Samson, Rex, Mike, Bert, Toad and the Policemen have appeared in a special. Like The Missing Christmas Decorations like the first time D10 and Sidney appeared. **The first time all engines 1-11 appear and have speaking roles. *This is the last special where Keith Wickham voices Percy in the UK. Nigel Pilkington would later take over the role in the nineteenth season. *Duck mentions that he hasn't seen Donald and Douglas for a long time, a clear reference to the twins' absence from the series from between Hero of the Rails and this special. * The Awdry family was consulted when rendering the Thin Clergyman in CGI for the special. * Nathan Clarke, Eddie Redmayne, John Hurt, and Jamie Campbell Bower join the voice cast. * This special will air in Hoyts cinemas and in New Zealand cinemas on August 9th, 2015. It will also air on Virgin Atlantic flights out of London from August 1st - 8th. The special was also be show in UK and Irish cinemas, starting July 17th. * A still from Emily's New Route appears in the Fat Controller's office. * Skiff sings part of the Banana Boat Song. * Early drafts of the script had Thomas passing the original windmill at the beginning of the special, but it was changed to the windmill from Season 5 onwards for unknown reasons. Goofs * When Thomas nearly collides with Toby, Henrietta can be seen behind him. In the next shot however, she disappears. * Annie's wheels are already moving before Thomas starts when the leave Ffarquhar. * A hand can be seen through Percy's cab when he leaves Tidmouth Sheds. The same thing happens to Thomas in the first scene of "Never Overlook a Little Engine". * When Emily brakes at Knapford, her bogie wheels spark, but these wheels are not fitted with brakes. * When Marion first sees Mike, his side rods are black. * When Donald passes Marion at Arlesburgh Junction, the rivets on his smokebox are red. * When Duck meets Donald and Douglas, he shunts some trucks and reverses slightly before greeting them. But at the end of the scene when the twins leave, the trucks have disappeared. * Rex's leading bogey disappears in several shots. His trailing bogey also disappears in one shot. * Just before "Never Overlook a Little Engine" begins, Thomas' trucks disappear. Just after the song ends, the trucks have reappeared, but have moved further away. * When the Small Engines turn into butterflies in "Never Overlook a Little Engine", Rex and Mike swap liveries. * During Never Overlook a Little Engine, when the Small Engines' drivers' hats blow away, Rex's driver's hat disappears for a split second. * When Thomas arrives at the ballast hopper after taking the bad coal his trucks are already filled with ballast. * When Thomas shunts the dynamite into the cavern, the trucks are still on the rails, but when the Fat Controller speaks from the hill and a shot is shown of him looking down at Thomas, the trucks have disappeared. * When Thomas meets Marion when he wakes up, his wheels are fused with the rails. * When Mike tries to escape Marion, his driver's legs are fused with his tender. * when Thomas stands up to Sailor John and shunts Skiff out of his way, his trucks are red. In a closeup, however, one turns green. In the next shot, they are all red again. * In one closeup of Thomas during the chase scene he is no longer dirty or scratched up. * When Thomas passes Gordon during the chase, the points are set to allow him to follow Sailor John, but they are never set back for Gordon, who passes over them moments later. * Steam is shown to be emitting from Thomas' whistle when Gordon's whistle is heard during the chase. * When the Small Railway Engine push the ballast trucks off the chute, the buffers have disappeared. * When Sailor John drops Skiff's oar in the water, it doesn't make a splash. * When Thomas asks about Daisy at the open of the branch line, Annie and Clarabel disappear. * In one shot of Salty at Brendam Docks, he is merged into one of his trucks. * In the end credits, Gordon is missing his tender wheels. * Christopher Ragland is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * Oliver's siderods change from black to grey throughout the special. Quotes *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was not very happy when he *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas: (desperately) But it's not my fault, sir! Gordon was in the wrong platform, sir, and Emily was coming in very fast! *Sir Topham Hatt: (angry) Oh! Enough, Thomas! It wasn't Gordon or Emily who cause *Thomas: (desperately) B-b-b-but I... *Sir Topham Hatt: (still angry) Perhaps, YOU SHOULD SPEND SOME TIME SHUNTING TRUCK IN THE CONSTRUCTION YARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thomas: (horrified) The Construction Yard!? What do you mean, sir?! *Sir Topham Hatt: (still angry) I'm sending you to work on the new branch line maybe that will help you think about being a little less cheeky *Thomas: But, sir, what about my branch-line????????\ *Ryan: (appears) Branchline? (toots whistle) I think that's where i'm meant to be working *Sir Topham Hatt: (not angry anymore and happy to see Ryan) ahh Ryan. my new tank engine your here! *Thomas: (confused) New tank engine? *Thomas: Sir! Sir! *(Sir Topham Hatt open the door on his car, but stops and looked at Thomas) *Thomas: If Ryan is here, can't I go back to my branch line again? *Sir Topham Hatt: (angry) No, Thomas, you can't! Percy is looking after your branch line and you still have to do here. You need to collect some more ballast, for a start. *(Sir Topham Hatt went inside his car and left as Thomas chuffs off sadly) *Thomas: (sadly) I used to be the Fat Controller's number 1 engine, but I'm not his number 1 anymore. *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!!!!! *Thomas: Uh-oh. *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT NOW!!! I thought you could learn to be more responsible if I sent you to work here! *Thomas: (desperately) But, sir, this time, it's really NOT my fault! I... *Sir Topham Hatt: (still furious) NO, THOMAS!!!! I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!!!!! GO TO YOUR SHED IMMEDIATELY, AND YOU CAN STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON!!!!!!!! AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!! Category:Specials Category:Movies